Implants can be used, for example, to fuse spinal vertebrae to alleviate pain and discomfort associated with injured intervertebral disks. Unfortunately, insertion of implants can be challenging. Often the device for insertion of implants, which can be referred to as an inserter, is required to mechanically attach to the implant and provide rotational control. This provides the surgeon with the ability to control the implant and achieve the desired positioning within the patient during insertion of the implant. Once the implant is positioned within the patient, the inserter is disengaged from the implant.
One prior art system utilizes a threaded insertion mechanism that pulls the implant into an anti-rotation feature. However, this approach does not work well with thinner wall implants that may not have enough material to support threads or there are too few threads to prevent stripping. This can also be problematic for different materials, such as polyetheretherketone (PEEK) or carbon fiber reinforced polymers (CFRP). These particular materials have the advantage of radiolucency, but tend to be brittle or lack necessary strength to support threads.
Other prior art systems grab or pinch the implant on its sides. This approach works well for implants that do not have enough wall thickness to support threads. Also, this approach works well for certain materials, such as allograft, that cannot be tapped. Typically, these inserters require a larger entrance in the patient than would be required to receive an implant. The larger entrance is needed to accommodate the pinching mechanism.